A Quick History and Enumeration of the (Human) Peoples of Militiregnum
Written on May 4th, by fffffplayer1. A Warning: Anything you read below is subject to change. I cannot guarantee that I won't change or enrich any of this later on. Name and chronology changes as well as adding new peoples are especially possible. A Quick History and Enumeration of the (Human) Peoples of Militiregnum Before we begin a geographical note: The known lands of Militiregnum (also known as Qíshìwáng and Deyrmarchogion) are generally split into five different rough regions. These are Siltion (the western lands of Britay, Ankoria, Morcia and Aquila), Nordland, Elepharia, Alnnan (the Alnnar Desert and Peninsula, the Brownlands) and Ettia (the eastern lands of Cheinir, Daiyanti and the surrounding lands). Tivelia is sometimes reckoned to be the sixth region, stretching from the Lost Plain to the northwestern borders of Cheinir, most of which is occupied by the Icy Wastes. According to archeaological finds in Cheinir and Daiyanti, it is circa 2000 BF when the first humans arrived in the Ettian regions of Miltiregnum. Speculations that these people arrived from Crux through the interplanetary rift are supported by evidence that these Proto-Ettians were closely related to the Proto-Ninjagese and Proto-Changgese peoples that lived in about the same time in Crux. It is unknown if there were distinctions among the Proto-Ettian settlers so early, but in 952 BF the Huangd Empire previously uniting Ettia fell apart and the Eastern Lands were separated into fifty-two different states. By this time significant cultural differences had already grown between the northwestern and southeastern states. The states had political differences, too, though which later led to the clash between Jiang Jun and Sodai Ippan in 654 BF. Their alliances of states are the soon to be newly born Cheinese and Daiyantese Empires. The Proto-Ettians were the first human people to arrive in Qíshìwáng, but more followed closely after. In fact, the second millenium BF and the first half of the first were times when waves of people constantly arrived in Militiregnum, though not all necessarily stayed. Soon after the Proto-Ettians, some other peoples are believed to have arrived in Alnnan circa 1800 BF. Alnnan at the time is said to have been less hot and barren, with rivers flowing down its plains. Several peoples came to live there at different times and so the centres of power often changed. Ethirians, Sinarians and Pavilenians were of the oldest people to settle Alnnan and all exercised control over it in their turn. However, in 1263 BF a new people that had been recently established in the region defeated the Pavilenians and quickly rose to power. They were the Phyrsans, who would later bring war to the west towards ancient Elepharia and Morcia. However, even the Phyrsans would in the end fall and eventually the Alnnar (arriving in 900-800 BF) people became the main power in the land. By that time, Alnnan's rivers had gone dry and the climate had changed creating the Alnnar Desert as we know it today, so the Alnnar became a more nomadic people, struggling to survive in a harsh environment. What the populations of Alnnan's minorities are has always been uncertain and the degree of integration has been varied, so when one travels to Alnnan they should be prepared for anything. Meanwhile in the west, specifically ancient Britay, the Kelters and the Istilar had arrived, already since c.1500 BF. In customs and religion, those two were very closely related races. However, in appearance their differences were wider. The ancient Kelters typically had black hair and fair complexions (although later blending with and assimilating of fome Nordenic tribes caused the blonde and especially the red hair to become a lot more prevalent amongst them). On the other hand, the Istilar had black or red hair -contrary to most people, their red hair were actual shades of red- and darker skin tones. However, a congenital disorder similar to albinism was common amongst them. Because of that many Istilar had very pale skin and red -sometimes even purplish- eyes. When the Kelters and the Istilar arrived in Britay, the Istilar quickly travelled across the sea and settled ancient Ankoria. They were to be the people of Ankoria for many years to come. Some Kelters also sailed the sea and they settled in the Morcian region. The insular Kelters lived for some time as is and developed so as to be able to distinguished in four main groups -although each actually consisted of many tribes. Those were the Alvei, the Brithae, the Eileannach and the Morkaeg (named after their own name for what was probably all of Siltion, Morku). Circa 1000 BF, a series of migrations occurred, the insular Kelters choosing to settle inland Siltion again as their brothers had done some centuries ago. Of the four groups, only the Brithae didn't participate. The Kelters avoided Ankoria which they knew was densely populated by the Istilar, so instead they settled on western Morcia. There, they encountered other people who'd crossed the rift in the meantime as well as inland Kelters, known as Galidae, who were pushed towards northern Siltion. However, the formerly insular Kelters and especially the Morkaeg eventually became the most prominent people in Morcian Siltion. It is after the Morkaeg that the region came to be known as Morku (Welsh pronunciation). Let's go back for a moment, though. Around 1300 BF the Irrinae and Adilans came to inhabit southern Siltion and soon after Proto-Elepharian Tribes began arriving in Elepharia. Those were many and different, but historians of other nations usually just called them all Elephanters. In the period of 1000-500 BF, there were also many more tribes arriving in Nordland and Tivelia. The nomadic Azci Nordeners came to Nordland and the Diutsch Nordeners were established in northern Siltion. Telvic Tribes settled in western Tivelia while Makkols and Mangyrs came to eastern Tivelia. That concludes the major Crux-Militiregnum migrations and leaves the several all the peoples in roughly the places where they remained until the arrival of the Figorani. There were a bunch of wars of minor or major scale, some raiding, the founding of a few kingdoms, but this is a quick history, so let's fast-forward to the aforementioned Figorani. Orlan and Valiros led their people to Militiregnum in 450 AF. Valiros settles down in southern Britay where he founds the kingdom of Britaea. Orlan, on the other hand, travelled to Morku, in the north of which he founded another kingdom, named Morkia. These two kingdoms were originally relatively small, but in time the local populations were assimilated and they grew. So came to be Britay and Morcia. In certain areas of these lands, there are people who continue to hold traditions and traits of the Kelters, Irrinae and Adilans, even speaking the Welsh language or other dialects. Two more peoples came some time after the Figorani and settled in northern Siltion and Elepharia respectively. The arrival of a new population in Siltion caused many of the Nordenic Tribes that lived there to leave the region. Some of them crossed the sea and ended up in Nordland, where Øyaben was founded. Others moved towards the east and settled in Tivelia. The kingdom of Aquila was founded north of the Scary Mountains, encompassing Kelters, Nordeners and Cruxians. It didn't immediately cover the same land it does today, but it was conquered eventually. In Elepharia, the tribes who'd inhabited it until then had never really managed to build any kingdom worth speaking of for they always disagreed and fought with each other. The arrival of the Cruxians changed this for they were more organised and ambitious. Elepharia started its life as a kingdom in 479 AF and within ten years after that the entire region became part of the kingdom. After that a whole load of fighting occurred, the Istilar now known as Ankorians went almost extinct, then there was even more fighting and then thedude conquered everyone. The End Category:Legends, Fragments and Stories Obscura Category:Stories by fffffplayer1 Category:History